fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassius Akasti
Cassius is known throughout Fiore for being ruthless and insane, not showing any mercy in a fight. While this is true he is also a very quite individual perfecting to finish the battle before it starts. He is a quick thinker and is always one step ahead of the ball game. Like all other dragon slayers Cassius gets extremely motion sick. He is only dragon slayer of his time and secretly hopes to meet another like himself so that he knows he isn't alone. His magic power is often to great for his body to handle so he wears a straight jacket with 2 lacramas on the sleeves that allow him to not completely destroy the area around him when fighting. These larcama when broke release his full magical energy that not only affects the health of his body but his mind as well. His overflowing magic energy causes him to be overtaken by madness causing his usually quiet self to be changed completely. =Appearance= Cassius wears a mask on that covers the bottom half of his face. This mask was knocked off in his battle against the 8 kings of hell revealing an extremely scarred face that is almost unrecognizable. Cassius also has long black hair that almost covers both eyes. Cassius also as said before wears a straight jacket that is black mainly but has orange sleeves. This straight jacket also has a lacrama on each side that contains part of his overflowing magic energy. This restricts his movement and allows him not to kill and destroy everything and everyone around him. Cassius's straight jacket also sports a skull with a stitched up mouth on the chest area. He usually wears black pants and just regular shoes. =Personality= Cassius is usually quiet individual liking to stick to the shadows and avoid people. He is extremely anti-social and tends to stay silent as much as he can. Cassius is a quick thinker shown by his ability of being an excellent strategist often figuring out enemies attack patterns and finding their weak points. This all changes when the lacrama on his straight jacket are broken. Cassius becomes violent and unpredictable sometimes even going as far as to trick the enemy into thinking he is hurt or dead to draw them closer and then usually kill them. When his lacrama are broken he achieves a state almost like the famous Dragon Force in which his abilities are boosted ten-fold. =History= Cassius was born to a tribe of jungle nomads in the jungles of southern fiore. One day as a child Cassius went wandering in the forest. When he came back he saw that his entire village was destroyed and that their were three demons standing infront of him those three demons were standing on his mothers dead body. Once he realized what had happened he attacked the demons with a knife that his father had given him. The demons just laughed and pushed him out of the way. One of them held its claws to Cassius's face slowly scratching it and causing it to be covered in blood. Cassius screamed in pain and fear when a great roar was heard. All the sudden the sun was blocked out by a great shadow. The thing that was causing this shadow was the Ash Dragon Tamunis. This dragon let out a roar of ash killing all three demons in one breath. The dragon landed and saw the young bow crying over his parents bodies. "You have lost everything you love and more" said the dragon as it approached Cassius. "I can feel your pain as all three of my brothers were killed by the magic council." As Cassius looked into the dragons caring eyes his crying softened a little. "Become my son." Said the dragon. "We both have nothing left in this world. Let me give you hope" Cassius's sniffled and nodded his head. The dragon took Cassius and put him on his back and they flew into the sunset. Tamunis brought Cassius to his home a volcano in the middle of the jungle, the surrounding trees were black and covered in ash. From that day forward Cassius came to love the dragon. Tamunis tought Cassius Ash Dragon slayer magic so that he could become strong and protect the ones he loved. One day Tamunis went to a local town for food and brought back with him a mask. From that day forward Cassius wore the mask to hide his scarred bottom face. One day Tamunis told Cassius that there was a town to the north and that he needed some supplies but he couldn't go himself. Cassius happily went to get the supplies but when he came back Tamunis was gone without a trace. Cassius then wandered the country helping people in need and eventually came to the town of Mangolia. After saving a strange woman from some thieves. The woman revealed that her name was Mavis Vermillion and that she was the leader of the local guild. She then invited Cassius to Fairy Tail he thought about it and then accepted thinking to himself that he might find another like himself. =Abilities= Ash Dragon Slayer Magic: '''This is Cassius's main form of attacking. Being an Dragon Slayer Cassius can like other dragon slayers create and manipulate their element. Cassius can also "eat his element to restore energy. The ash that Cassius creates isnt like normal volcanic ash. This ash not only can reach temperatures of over 300 degrees. This ash is also imbued with magical properties. When the ash touches another person it gradually drains their magic energy, making them extremely vulnerable. '''Roar of the Ash Dragon Cassius emits a vortex of swirling, burning hot ash. Said ash is able to get into a targets lungs rendering them unable to breath. Death Scythe of the Ash Dragon Cassius forms a blade of burning hot ash behind hes feet. He the uses these scythes to cu through a target. Once cut the ash can get into the targets bloodstream slowly poisoning them. Eruption of the Ash Dragon Cassius kicks upwards sending a pillar of burning hot ash erupting from wherever he kicks. Slash of the Ash Dragon Cassius kicks the air causing blades of burning hot ash to cut an opponent to shreds. Lacrama Release Cassius breaks the lacrama on his strait jacket allowing him to use his full magical potential but also causing him to loose all self control. This also allows him to use his hands as the strait jacket no longer binds him. Allowing him to do more intense combos with 'Slash of the Ash Dragon" Ash Dragon Secret Art: Extinction Cassius creates 100 orbs of burning ash all around an opponent he then sends them all an opponent in unpredictable patterns. Ash Dragon Secret Art: 8 Great Eruptions Cassius creates 8 much larger versions of "Eruption of the Ash Dragon all around him. Category:Mage